1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in a projector for projecting an image onto a set of screens for image formation.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a projector for projecting an image, a picture or the like on an enlarged scale onto the backside of relatively large screens.
The projector includes an optical unit including a projection lens for enlarging an image or the like and projecting it onto the screens.
FIGS. 1 and 2 show a structure for fixing the screens of a conventional projector 2000.
The projector 2000 includes a contrast screen 2023, a lenticular screen 2005 and a fresnel screen (or lens) 2006. The screens 2023, 2005 and 2006 are fixed to a screen frame 2003 by means of a screen holder 2012 and screws 2013. The screen frame 2003 includes a front part 2020, which includes bosses 2028 protruding inward. Each screw 2013 is threaded into one of the bosses 2028 to fix the screen holder 2012 to the bosses 2028. This fixes the screens 2023, 2005 and 2006 between the inside 2032 of the front frame part 2020 and the inside 2034 of the screen holder 2012.
The front frame part 2020 extends along the four sides of the screen frame 2003 and has a width 2040, which is relatively large enough to hide the screen holder 2012, bosses 2028 and screws 2013 from a viewer M.
Consequently, the front part 2020 of the screen frame 2003 restricts the projector greatly in design.
The screens 2023, 2005 and 2006 may need to be assembled and fixed manually with the screws 2013 threaded into the screen holder 2012. The manual fixing work is troublesome, and the assembly productivity is low.